


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: In the years since discovering the existence of werewolves and other supernatural creatures, John had seen a lot of shit. Granted, he’d seen a lot of shit before that, but learning about werewolves gave most of it new and horrifying context.But he’d never seen Melissa McCall dancing around his living room after one glass of wine, singing along to some ‘80s song he’d never heard, wearing nothing but one of his old department T-shirts.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Shut up and kiss me" and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/177628155900/if-youre-still-doing-prompts-for-your-new-laptop) The song Melissa is singing is [Shut Up And Kiss Me by Julie Brown.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRHDDjYeLsc)

In the years since discovering the existence of werewolves and other supernatural creatures, John had seen a lot of shit. Granted, he’d seen a lot of shit _before_ that, but learning about werewolves gave most of it new and horrifying context.  


But he’d never seen Melissa McCall dancing around his living room after one glass of wine, singing along to some ‘80s song he’d never heard, wearing nothing but one of his old department T-shirts.  


After three weeks, their schedules had finally coincided enough that they both had the night off, and the original plan had been to go get dinner at that nice Italian place over on Pine. That plan had lasted until Melissa showed up at his doorstep, looking absolutely stunning in a brilliant red dress, and John had just had to kiss her in greeting.  


And even then, he’d _intended_ for it to just be a greeting kiss, but then she was kissing him back and following him into the house and suddenly he cared a lot less about making their reservation and a lot more about finding the most expedient way back to his bedroom.

Which was why it was now ten at night and they were sharing a bottle of wine while waiting for a frozen pizza to finish heating up. It wasn’t the fancy Italian restaurant, but there was still Italian food and there was still wine, and John was pretty sure the restaurant would not have looked kindly on Melissa singing karaoke while half-dressed. He sure as hell appreciated it, though.  


The kitchen timer beeped, and John sadly had to leave the living room long enough to turn the oven off and set the pizza on the counter to cool. Fortunately, Melissa was still singing when he got back.

“Dinner’s ready,” he said.

Melissa’s response was to grab his hand and pull him in to dance with her. She didn’t stop singing.

John laughed and set his hands at her waist. “Aren’t you hungry? We still haven’t eaten anything.”  


“Shut up and kiss me,” the song said, and Melissa mouthed along with the words, raising her eyebrows significantly.   


And, well, John was hardly one to turn down a lady’s request.  


The pizza needed time to cool off, anyway.  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
